nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Skovelver
En skovelver er en mild og fredelige skabning, som lever i ren symbiose med naturen. Skoven giver, hvad elveren behøver for at overleve, og elveren tager aldrig mere, end hvad han eller hun har brug for. Karaktertræk Trods den visdom og tålmodighed som skovelverne takket være deres sind og høje alder besidder, er de stadig glade og legesyge, og bestræber sig på at sprede glæde og lykke, hvor end de befinder sig. Dertil ligger det til deres natur at bringe trøst og lindring til alle, som sørger eller lider, et karaktertræk som til tider bringer skovelverne selv til græmmelse og kvide, fordi de ikke formår at sprede Sissiannas lyksalighed til alle levende væsener. Følelser såsom had og vrede ligger ikke til en skovelvers natur, men års krig og smerte under sortblodsvæsenernes første store angreb har ikke desto mindre lært dette blide folk hvad det vil sige at føle angst og afsky. Ubegrundet udnyttelse af naturen er ikke et begreb, som er skovelverne bekendt; hvis nogen forsøger at drive hugst på deres skov, eller på anden måde at skade den, svarer elverne kort og kontant igen med en sværm af pile, sendt af sted fra ukendte skytter der gemmer sig i træer og krat. Ingen får ustraffet lov til at forgriber sig på skovelvernes hjem og fødested, som Sissianna i sin tid pålagde dem at varetage. Udseende og påklædning Skovelvere er af udseende mørkere end deres fæller, højelverne, og deres påklædning bærer også tydeligt præg af, at de lever i naturen og derfor klæder sig derefter. Deres antræk er ofte syet af naturstoffer såsom hør, uld eller bomuld eller af skind fra de dyr, som elverne jager for føde og klæde. De farver som de bærer, er beskedne, og lader som regel skovelveren færdes i naturen uden at stikke for meget i øjnene. Ikke desto mindre har de også stor sans for skønhed og ynde, og det er ikke sjældent, at skovelverne dekorere deres dragter med genstand, som dels bringer dem tættere på deres omgivelser og dels pryder, såsom fjer og læderstrimler med hullede sten trukket på. Alle elvere har tradition for at male deres ansigter med smukke farver, og skovelvernes klart foretrukne motiv er den natur, som deres races navn også henleder tankerne på. Deres ansigtsmaling består ofte af sirlige, bugtende grene i brunt hen over deres pande og kindben, mens grønne blade i forskellige nuancer spirer på kvistene, til tider side om side med smukke blomster i stærke farver. Levevis Skovelverne er et nomadefolk, og skønt det langt fra er dem alle, som rejser rundt på konstant vandring igennem skovene, så findes der også utallige midlertidige små midlertidige byer rundt omkring i Santillia, Verdensskoven og i Eisloniens skovarealer. En skovelvisk lejr kan variere kraftigt i størrelse med alt fra tyve medlemmer til hele tusind. Skovelverne slår helst lejr på steder, hvor landskabet allerede giver dem en vis behagelig levestandard; altså hvor der er adgang både til friskt vand og til byttedyr, hvor planterne vokser i en mængde, som kan brødføde hele stammen, og hvor enten klipper eller træer giver ly for regn og vind. I de tider hvor sådanne belejlige nicher ikke lige kan findes, fordi stammen er vandret ind i et område, hvor der ikke er så meget naturligt læ, eller om vinteren hvor elverne ikke længere kan sove under åben himmel på grund af kulden, bor de også i telte, som er bygget af skin eller lærred, som bliver spændt ud rundt om en træstamme, så det danner et cirkelrundt telt med træet som grundpille. Inde i teltene opbevarer elverne så deres varme pelse, som de kan sove i om vinteren, deres få ejendele og deres forråd, og hvad andre ting de nu end måtte have, som ikke ville klare sig godt i det fri. Det er dog kun om vinteren, at de selv opholder sig inde i teltene, eller når det regner om sommeren, for når det ikke er nødvendigt at søge ly for naturens velsignede luner, ynder elverne nemlig først og fremmest at sove på steder, hvor de kan se stjernerne eller træernes kroner, inden de falder i søvn. Disse små samfund bliver for det meste kun et par årstider, og sjældent mere end to år, på det samme sted, afhængigt af stammens størrelse, og af hvor gode de naturlige forhold omkring dem er. Det er de færreste stammer, som rejser rundt uden mål og med – klanerne har oftest et par lejrpladser, som de benytter i et stykke tid, hvorefter de så rejser videre til den næste, når de bedømmer, at naturen omkring dem trænger til et ”hvil”. Elvernes grund til at leve som nomader er nemlig slet ikke, at de ønske se så meget af landet som muligt, modsat mange eventyrere, som bare farer af sted gennem land og by uden egentlig at vide, hvor de vil hen: Skovelvernes grund til ikke at forblive for længe på det samme sted, er at de giver naturen tid til at komme sig ovenpå deres udnyttelse af den. Skovelvere og højelvere Det er dog ikke alle skovelvere, der lever som nomader. 80 % af den elviske befolkning er skovelvere, og det er dem, som fylder størstedelen af Eisloniens byer og Crataeon. Forholdet mellem skov- og højelvere er som regel godt, men næsten al elvisk politik styres af højelverne. I løbet af de seneste par hundrede år har skoveleverne gjort krav på mere politisk frihed, og som en konsekvens heraf har Højrådet fastsat en lov om, at antallet af højelviske magthavere i Santillia ikke må overstige antallet af skovelviske autoriteter. Skovelverne har indtil videre stillet sig tilfredse med denne løsning, for egentlig er det også kun et fåtal af dem, som gider beskæftige sig med bureaukrati. Skovelverne kan også godt leve med, at højelverne diskriminerer dem i det små, for de har intet imod at lade byboerne pleje deres små fikse idéer, så længe der ikke bliver gjort den store forskel på de to arter i det store hele.